Pretty please
by lovely.lanterns
Summary: Sex-ed, with the girls from Naruto and Pokemon. YURI wordplay coupled with a generous serving of smut. AU, definitely. Multiples encounters. First chapter is Ino and May.


**Pretty please**.

Sex-ed, with the girls from _Naruto _and _Pokemon_. Definitely AU, with YURI wordplay and generous amounts of smut.

–

"Alright, girls, settle down!" shouted Tsunade as she marched into the room, clipboard in hand. With gimlet eyes, she surveyed the room and took in with satisfaction the maturing curves of multiple teenage girls, the very-voluptuous homeroom teacher, and the bouncy sex-kitten who looked to be the classroom assistant.

"Now," she started, walking right up to the blackboard. "We all know why I'm here, right?" She asked, despite it being obvious the question was rhetorical. She was about to continue, when a voice piped up: "It's for _sexual_ education, Miss." She looked for the voice and was surprised to see the classroom assistant, whose seductive smile paired with her barely-there clothes made her feel positively warm inside.

She smiled, her eyebrow arching. "That's right, Classroom Assistant, but please, try to allow the _students_ a chance to speak." Her smile brightened when she saw the blush that covered the woman's cheeks after her little reprimand; a little bit of mean teasing wasn't going to hurt anybody.

"That being said," she continued. "I am here for Sex-ed, and as as licensed professional I will try my best to teach you as much as you need to know as well as answer any of your questions." She grabbed a piece of chalk and walked to the board, writing in big print SEX-ED, before drawing a diagram of a vagina.

"So, can anyone label this diagram?"

O.O

_Ino_.

The lady who came to teach sex-ed was _hot_. With large hips, a small waist and boobs the size of her father's prized sunflowers, she was definitely the type of woman she'd normally go for. Of course, being merely sixteen, she hadn't had sufficient time to _legally_ go hunting for women (for even she had a semblance of morals) but in the short time that she had, she had sampled some of the finer specimens of her own gender—but none with the assets that this teacher had. If only she could just walk up to the board, grab that blonde babe, kiss her senseless and then proceed to worship her breasts like they deserved to be. She had always been a breasts girl; in her mind, there was something so _sensual_ about firm, milky mounds and the little nubs that would feel like small pebbles with only the slightest encouragement.

And this lady had the finest pair she had ever seen in her entire life. The kind of breasts that would swell generously -provocatively- against the collar of her shirt. And if she wasn't mistaken, sex-ed sensei was wearing only a thin lace bra, because she swore she could see the tiny, little peaks where sensei's nipples would be every time she bent down to write something on the board.

It was torturous to go through this session without feeling any gratification, and even though she was subtly rubbing her fingers between her clenched thighs, it was doing nothing to relieve the aching need for release. For a hot session of frenching, frisking and fun.

Even thoughts of sex-ed sensei, Kurenai-sensei and class-assistant Misty having the very-famous menage a trois in a bath were doing nothing for her. And this was while witnessing the sexual tension that was passing between sex-ed sensei and Misty (the minx who she had been pursuing outside school).

Just as she was about to try a more potent visual image, she felt a subtle nudging against her leg. She looked next to her, and saw a girl with brown hair and a red bandana gesture to her secret gem while looking to the front. Perfect. Casual meetings were always a pleasant surprises.

She gently stroked mystery-girl's creamy thigh to confirm her consent, and whispered, "Say you need to go to the nurse, meet outside changing room in the back of the pool."

Then she raised her hand, speaking clearly, "Miss, I need to go to the toilet, I'm not feeling well." She let her cheeks burn red when Sensei raised her eyebrows while giving her consent. She made sure to follow up the act believably, hesitantly walking outside as if embarrassed.

And then she ran to the pool.

.O.

It took a few minutes for the mystery-girl to arrive, and when she did, she didn't look hurried at all. As if she had leisurely taken her time to walk there, when she herself had all but ran to get here. _Well I'm going to remember that_, she thought primly, holding open the door to the changing room which was barely ever used.

She led the girl far into the changing room, until they reached the janitor's closet which was only ever opened at seven, when school was all but finished. She closed the door as soon as they were both in, and then locked it with the key that was hidden on top of the frame. She turned around, and found the girl closer than expected, her breasts -perky and well-shaped- touching her own.

"Well this is nice," breathed the girl. "My name's May, what's yours?"

"Ino," she replied, feeling a little peeved that she wasn't leading this. "And why do you need to know my name?" She asked, letting the sass drip off of her words.

May smiled. "I like to know who's screaming my name." And then May grabbed her, pressed her lips to hers and started to rub her body flush against her own.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered, in between hot and steamy kisses. "Beautiful lips." She proclaimed as she grabbed her upper lip between her teeth and sucked with child-like eagerness. She moaned, feeling the heat pool at her thighs when their tongues started colliding. Everything was so wet, so hot and so delicious, and combined with the curiosity of May's hands, she felt like she was near her peak. But she wasn't, well, not yet at least.

And as she felt May's hands start to slip underneath her shirt she snapped, and slammed her against the wall, dragging her shirt up with her fingers. Immediately, as soon as she saw her prize she latched on to a rose-pink bud and artfully sucked, pinched and flicked letting May's groans for more spur on her appetite.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, wrapping her hands around May's breasts. They fit perfectly. "So," she licked. "Damn," she sucked. "Beautiful," and then she went back to kissing her, letting their tongues do the conversation.

"More, Ino," exclaimed May, as she continued her torture on her breasts. "More!"

She was back in control. Good. "What do you say? The magic word is...?"

"Please," moaned May. "Pretty please with a cherry on top." How could she refuse that? So, with as much patience as she could muster, she lowered May to the floor, stripped her and then started to strip herself.

As soon as they were both naked, she lowered her lower body until they touched, their bodies slick with sweat and anticipation. Eager as an animal in heat, May immediately started to grind against her, wrapping her thighs around her body.

"Patience," she whispered, ghosting her fingers around the parts which she loved so dearly. "Gosh, your so wet." She murmured, as she stroked her fingers against the folds of May's most sacred part.

"I'm wet for you," replied May, her eyes wide with a strange mix of innocence and coquettish desire. And that was enough the shred the last strands of her self-control. She grabbed May's lower body and positioned herself to interlock with it, pressing her throbbing sex against May's.

With a dangerous kind of rhythm the two started to scissor, feeling the climax as each pulsation travelled through them both.

"Ino," she panted, her breasts heaving. "I think I'm close." They sped up, holding each other tightly for balance and the will to continue until they reached climax.

"Me too!" she screamed. "Oh god, oh god, _ohh_!" And they both came, squirting out silken fluids that acted as proof of their encounter. They were about to collapse together, when,

_**Knock knock knock.**_

_Fuck_. Someone was at the door.

O.O

**L.L: I'm alive! This was fun to write ;) I'm thinking that I'll write one about Tsunade and sex-kitten Misty soon ;) But don't forget that Kurenai is also here, and boy, have I got special plans for her. I'm also anticipating mini-orgies between a few members of the class (students AND teachers, babe)... **

**Cordially & a bit more, **

**Scarlett. **


End file.
